When a Trick Took a Wrong Turn
by PhoenixVipera
Summary: When James Potter plays a silly trick on Severus Snape thinking it would make him look good in front of his crush, Lily Evans, it takes a wrong turn which results in Severus Snape getting a whole new life and having to start over.


James threw a pillow on Sirius and yelled "Wake up professor Padfoot!" Sirius answered him with an angry yawn. "Why did you have to wake the whole dormitory, Prongs?" asked Remus. "We're going to Hogsmeade today! Don't tell me you've already forgotten the plan, guys?" said James with a fake disappointed tone then added "so, are you getting up or not, Professor Padfoot?" "I'll NEVER be a professor at Hogwarts!" yelled Sirius as he through James's pillow back. "I'd rather break into Hogwarts and have fun doing that, I mean, imagine becoming a professor then having to teach a bunch of idiots like Snivellus!"

They all got dressed as fast as they could and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of the people there weren't sleepy, instead of yawning and complaining they were all discussing what they're going to do in Hogsmeade. "Hey, Evans." said James waving to a redhead girl at the Gryffindor table. She totally ignored him, so he said it again. After he said it for the third time, she answered without bothering to look at him "Leave me alone, Potter.

Filch spent extra time checking the marauders. He perfectly knew -as everyone else did- that they were always up to something. At the end he had to let them go when he didn't find anything. As they walked through Hogsmeade, they put in lot of effort to look innocent, though nobody really believed them. They went to Honeydukes and it was crowded as usual, James sneaked to the cellar of the shop to get his invisibility cloak from behind the one-eyed witch statue. "Let's start guys." he whispered excitedly. As they were walking out of Honeydukes they spotted Lily & Severus. They followed them secretly and realized they wear heading to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. "He must've heard me" murmured James "I'm gaining in..." he added as he began to put on the Invisibility cloak.

He sneaked behind Lily and Severus as they were picking a table at the tea shop. He raised his wand silently and whispered "Locomotor Mortis" as an evil smile crossed his face. Severus's legs suddenly got locked along with the last letter of the spell, and he fell hitting his head on the table. Lily panicked and leaned down to see Severus's forehead covered in blood. After an attempt to move him, she noticed that his legs were locked, and her thoughts went directly to the Marauders because they're the only people she knew would hurt Severus for no reason. "James... I..." she whispered. A step on the stairs creaked even though no one was walking there. She immediately figured out what just happened. "Potter! Show yourself James Potter!" She stood up and ran toward the entrance, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her. "You pathetic idiot! I know you're hiding under that stupid cloak of yours!" she continued shouting at the empty entrance.

James slowly took off the cloak and said "I didn't mean any real harm" a nervous laugh followed his words. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!You could have caused him a serious injury" yelled Lily along with a slap that left James swaying with shock. She ran back to Severus, tried to wake him up, when she almost lost hope she pointed her wand at his forehead and whispered "Ferula", a bandage covered his bleeding forehead and yelled back at James who was standing stunned at the second step of the entrance "What are you still doing here?! Go call for a professor!" James stumbled on his way out of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and Lily took the chance and waved her wand again saying "Mobilicorpus" Severus's body rose a few feet off the ground and she almost left when an old witch behind her said in a deep voice "Leave him here, it's not safe to take him outside in this condition!" "I'm taking him to Hogwarts; Madam Pomfrey will know what to do." answered Lily in a determined tone.

Madam Pomfrey examined Severus while Lily was sitting next to his bed sobbing "Is he going to be OK, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Lily between sobs, "I'm afraid he has a serious brain injury, my dear. We'll have to move him to St Mungo's Hospital and hope for the best" answers Madam Pomfrey reassuringly. "I'm going to go and send an owl to his parents, they ought to know" Lily told Madam Pomfrey "Don't forget to inform the Headmaster about Severus' injury" Madam Pomfrey reminded Lily. "How much trouble is James going to be in?" asked Lily curiously, she hoped that the consequences were severe that way James will regret this, "That's up to the Ministry of Magic, Professor Dumbledore will have to contact them and await their decision".

After Lily returned from the owlery, she ran into a first year student who gave her a note from Madam Pomfrey:

**Dear Lily,**

**I just wanted to inform you that Severus has been moved to St Mungo's Hospital in London.**

**Madam Pomfrey.**

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore walked into the Hospital wing. "I knew I'd find you here Ms. Evans. I've just received an owl from Mrs. Snape. She's probably there by now." said Professor Dumbledore in a calm tone. Lily didn't say anything, so he added "I assumed you'd want to go there too, so I sent an owl to your parents informing them that I'll take full responsibility of your safety from the moment you step outside of Hogwarts." Lily raised her head and looked at him for a few moments to make sure he's serious. "Unless you'd prefer to stay here. You know how dangerous London is nowadays." he remarked with a worried smile. "I'll go." said Lily determinedly.

As Lily and Professor Dumbledore arrived at London he tried to cheer her up by saying "The tricky part starts now." then he points to a department store. "Purge and Dowse..." said Lily blankly then added after a pause "what does it have to do with the hospital?" Professor Dumbledore didn't answer and just kept walking toward the store. In less than a minute they were standing in front of the shop's glass "I believe you've hesitated a lot before running through the barrier at King's Cross for the first time, haven't you, Ms. Evans?" asked Professor Dumbledore, he continued without waiting for her answer "We're going to do the same thing here." . "Are we going to run through the glass?" asked Lily curiously. "Exactly" confirmed Professor Dumbledore.


End file.
